Talk:Eden Prime: Resistance Movement
Any way to return to Eden Prime after leaving? I must have missed one. After leaving, is there any way to land again? It wouldn't let me immediately, I noticed I still have the mission in my journal so I must have missed one. You can buy the intel in spectre store after completing the mission on Eden Prime. I did went there, but it was not avaible, only a medi gel thing for another quest... Hmmm guys please remember to sign your posts by using four ~ or the signature button. As for the data being on the Spectre terminal, I got two of the three data and the one I missed is not for sale. :( AbsolutGrndZer0 11:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have all 3 and did not finish the mission came here wondering If I had to turn it in to an npc or something. No data for this on the Spectre terminal. -- 17:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC)11:27am cent 3/10/12 MD```` You don't have to turn it in to anyone, afaik. I found all three pieces of intel and the achievement popped up. The three pieces of intel describe Cerberus taking the colonists away presumably for indoctrination, making a show of presence and the mole within the resistance. If you found these three, it should auto complete. Stormkeeper Alright, thanks. Guess since it's DLC the data doesn't show up on the Spectre terminal like other quests. That is, if you miss a piece of Intel or even weapons and such during a quest then that item will show up in stores for purchase. AbsolutGrndZer0 17:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) As a temporary fix for those who are annoyed by the fact that the quest stays in the journal if you fail to complete it, and then leave eden prime, you can use Gibbed's Save Editor. Goto Plot>Quest Progress then use trial and error to figure out which journal entry corresponds to Eden Prime Resistance Movement, open the 'History' collection and hit add (this will add a 0 value). Then save everything. This will make it so the quest is grey out/marked as completed in your journal. You will not get the achievement, or the war assets by doing this; it is purely cosmetic. --LordMelkor 17:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Following LordMelor's instructions instead of doing it by trial and error first go to Plot>Quest IDs open up the collecting and look for the ID 63736, remember what number it is then go into Plot>Quest Progress and find that number. Open the history corllect and hit add. 08:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Added photos to show the location of the last Intel piece This was the one that was hardest to find for me and it's pretty easy to miss if you just run through that building. I don't have the ability to take proper in-game screenshots on Xbox so if anyone wants to replace mine then go ahead. Jedted 04:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :And if they not been removed already, I would have do so myself. They were poor quality images at best, and had a number of issues with them. Shepard is in them, HUD elements, UI elements, blurry, grainy, poor lighting. Lancer1289 14:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well i just thought there should be SOME visual guide as the description in the article is a little vague. Perhaps a user made map would help? Is it okay to post video guides from youtube? Jedted 01:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :We generally say no to maps and the point of us having a guide is so that we do not link to one. Lancer1289 01:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Oi. That picture should have been left up. I can't find this shit, because of the vague and hardly even descriptive descriptions of these damn locations. How about "on the left exiting the house with the three dead guys that were watching a game (not actual location)" or some shit? LAND. MARKS. Even a shitty visual reference would be better then NO reference. "After the intial wave of Cerberus troops," yeah, I didn't find the intel until after the second wave. Some people miss shit. When you make a walk through you do it based on things you can't change, like building locations, not sequences of events. I think I might just restart the damn mission and do this thing properly, because whoever wrote that "guide" is an idiot. I might even include pictures. So what if HUD and Shepard are in the picture? Does it really fucking matter? No. It doesn't because not everyone can have super haxxor mods and get her/his ass out of the picture. I'm not even sure the HUD can be removed. So fuck your shit. It is trivial, especially to people who can't find this shit, and don't even give a shit about how the wiki looks anyway. I don't give a shit if this article is your "baby" or whatever, but it definitely needs a revision. :| Albel-is-MINE 00:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations on violating so may site policies at once, you have earned yourself a ban for it. If you had bothered to even read those policies, then you would have seen that they we don't permit pictures that violate them. Lancer1289 00:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) mission start u can also start it at any of the other terminells not just the 1st one